3 Idiots versi Naruto
by MerisChintya97
Summary: PART III UP! Berkisah tentang 3 mahasiswa tehnik mesin di suatu Universitas ternama di jepang KICE Konoha Imperal of Engineering . Mereka adalah Naruto, Sai dan Akira. Mereka memiliki kisah dan latar belakang yang berbeda untuk masuk ke Universitas tersebut.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Chintya Hatake-Chan.**

**.**

**Naruto always have masashi kishimoto**

**.**

**Genre: Romance/Frienship/angst(ada)**

**.**

**Pairing: Sasusaku, Naruto, Sai.**

**.**

**Okay, Read n Review yaaaa?**

**Chapter 1: PROLOGUE**.

.

Berkisah tentang 3 mahasiswa tehnik mesin di suatu Universitas ternama di jepang KICE(Konoha Imperal of Engineering). Mereka adalah Naruto, Sai dan Akira. Mereka tinggal 1 kamar yang telah disediakan di asrama Universitas. Mereka memiliki kisah dan latar belakang yang berbeda untuk masuk ke Universitas tersebut.

.

.

.

**Naruto Namikaze**, mahasiswa yang terlahir di keluarga yang kaya raya namun selalu terjadi kekonflikan di dalam keluarganya karena terancam bangkrut. Ayahnya Minato Namikaze sering mabuk-mabukan, pulang malam dengan membawa wanita lain ke kamarnya, mudah emosi dan selalu menyiksa Naruto dan Kushina, istrinya sendiri. Kushina Namikaze meminta Naruto untuk menjadi seorang insinyur yang sukses agar bisa terbebas dari perlakuan sang ayah. Sedangkan Kurama(kyubi) Namikaze, kakaknya Naruto terlibat dalam narkoba sehingga sekarang ia pergi dari rumah dan entah ada dimana keberadaannya.

.

.

.

**Sai Shimura**, mahasiswa dengan nilai yang selalu berada di peringkat akhir, karena sebenarnya Sai lebih mencintai Lukisan dan ingin menjadi seorang Pelukis. Namun karena keinginan sang ayah yang menetapkan agar dirinya menjadi seorang insinyur mesin bahkan ia sudah dicap sejak lahir untuk masuk ke KICE, sehingga Sai tetap menjalankan kuliah tehniknya.

.

.

.

**Akirasendoh Hiroshida**, mahasiswa yang tampan, memiliki wajah angkuh dan dingin namun ternyata baih hati dan energik. Memiliki pola pikir yang berbeda tentang kuliah. Ketika teman-temannya yang lain berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkan nilai terbaik dan ijazah kuliah, Akira kuliah murni untuk mendapatkan Ilmu. Alhasil Akira sering dikeluarkan dari kelas oleh sang dosen karena pernyataannya kontrovensi dengan cara pikir orang pada umumnya. Namun ia tak ambil pusing karena jika ia dikeluarkan dari 1 kelas maka ia akan mencari kelas yang lain. Mudah bukan? Dan Akira memiliki kata-kata penyemangat hidupnya -ALL IZZ WELL- .

.

.

.

**Virus**hibuki Haruno(Lebih terkenal dengan panggilan virus) adalah rector yang kolot, keras kepala dan tidak mempunyai belas kasihan. Sehingga ia ditakuti dan menjadi musuh bagi para mahasiswa. "Hidup adalah sebuah perlombaan, jika anda tidak cepat, maka anda akan diinjak-injak." Begitulah pesannya kepada setiap mahasiswa baru di setiap tahunnya.

.

.

.

Ada juga **Rocklee** yang sombong dan selalu ingin menjadi nomor 1, sehingga ia menghalalkan segala cara untuk menjadi yang terbaik. Suatu hari, ia dipermalukan karena ulah Akira. Hingga akhirnya ia menantang Akira, Naruto dan Sai untuk membuktikan siapa yang akan menjadi lebih sukses 10 tahun kemudian.

.

.

.

Scane akan dibuka dengan pertemuan Naruto dan Sai dengan Rocklee. Sepuluh tahun sebelumnya, Rocklee bertaruh kepada mereka yakni Akira, Naruto dan Sai untuk bertemu lagi di tanggal dan bulan yang sama untuk 'Memamerkan' kesuksesannya masing-masing.

.

.

.

Rocklee yang saat kuliah selalu menjadi nomor 2 dari Akira saat itu, kini telah menjadi bos di sebuah perusahaan yang siap untuk menandatangani kerjasama dengan seorang Ilmuan dari keluarga terpandang dengan 14.000 hak paten di dunia. **Uchiha Sasuke.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketidak jelasan yang mereka dapatkan karena sejak hari terakhir di kampus KICE, Akira tidak pernah lagi menunjukan batang hidungnya di hadapan mereka bahkan di hadapan gadis yang dicintainya. **Sakura Haruno. **Padahal Akira adalah lulusan terbaik di universitas tersebut.

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga, Naruto, Sai dan Rocklee mencari keberadaan Akira yang diketahui Rocklee berada di Kyoto dan mereka pun menemukan rumah Akira yang mewah dan megah di suatu bukit. Namun ternyata Akira yang mereka temui bukanlah Akira teman mereka semasa kuliah. Sejauh ini Rocklee merasa menang, padahal ia tidak tahu kalau akan ada hal luar biasa yang akan dia lihat. Mereka bertiga kembali melacak keberadaan Akira.

.

.

.

Jadi siapa Akira sebenarnya? Mampukah Naruto, Sai, Sakura dan Rocklee menemukan Akira yang sebenarnya?

.

.

.

.

.

To be countinue^^

Hai :D hehehe … Aku datang lagi nih dengan Fict baruku yang terinspirasi dari film 3 idiots .. gilaaaa seruuu bangeeeeet tuh film .. jujur yaaa,, menurut saya tuh 3 idiots adalah film india terbaaaaikkk melebihi film My name is Khan maupun Slumdog Milionaire. Berbeda dari film-film pada umumnya…

Friendshipnyaaaa itu kerasa bangeeet lhooo.. aku sampe nangis sendirii waktu nontonnya… meskipun begitu aku tetep mengulang-ngulang nonton tuh film gak bosen bosen sampe ke kepikiran deh buat fict ini.

Hmm alur ceritanya agak dibedain sedikit yaaa **agak dibedain**,,, abis aku nggak tega kalo Naruto, Minato dan Kushina jadi orang miskin hihihi…. Chapter ini sedikit karena cuman prolog . Okay deh, chapter depan mulai ke ceritanya tapi bakalan banyak flashback secara di film aslinya juga banyak flashback nya…

Okaaay ketemu lagi di chapter depan yaaa….

Akhir kata,, REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclalimer By:

3 Idiots Versi Naruto © Chintya Hatake-chan

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Priendship,Romance and Angst(?)

Chara: Sasuke Uchiha, Uzumaki Naruto, Sai, Sakura Haruno, Rocklee.

Pairing: Sasusaku

WARNING: (OOC, ANEH, MEMAKSAKAN!)

Dont like .. Dont Read Okay

Chapter 2: pertemuan dengan akira.

"Penerbangan pesawat menuju Belgia No.402 akan segera lepas landas."

Setelah terdengarnya suara pemberitahuan oleh sang pilot pesawat No.402, seluruh penumpang yang ada di dalam pun segera mempersiapkan diri.

Triliiiiiiiit

Seorang pemuda berambut **Blonde **dengan kacamata yang membingkai mata **Shappire**nya menutup buku yang sedang ia baca. Pemuda tersebut memberikan cengiran khasnya kepada para penumpang yang lain yang kini telah memperhatkannya.

Pemuda tersebut merongoh saku jaket orange hitamnya dan mengangkat panggilan telephone dari ponselnya.

"Hallo?"

"..."

"Ya?"

"..."

"Apa?"

"Maaf sir, tolong matikan ponselnya." Seorang pramugari memperingati si pemuda **Blonde.**

"One minutes, please.." pemuda tersebut memberikan tatapan memelas ala **Puppyeyes**nyakepada sang pramugari.

Pemuda tersebut mematikan telephonenya. Namun kini ia mulai terlihat gelisah. "Exusme-"

Sang pemuda berucap kepada pramugari, namun sebelum ucapannya selesai, pramugari telah lebih cepat menghentikan ucapannya. Pramugari tersebut malah memberikan intruksi kepada pemuda **Blonde **untuk diam dan duduk manis.

Perlahan pesawat pun mulai melaju. Naruto Namikaze, nama pemuda **Blonde **itu semakin gusar. Ia berjalan di dalam pesawat dengan tangan kanan yang mencengkram erat sebelah dada kirinya.

"Sir, please sit down!" Ucap pramugari tersebut kepada Naruto, namun

BRUUK

Naruto jatuh terkapar di dalam pesawat sambil terus memegangi jantungnya. Para penumpang lainnya memekik kaget. "Kapten, ada keadaan darurat." Pramugari langsung menelpon Captain untuk memberitahukan bahwa disini ada keadaan darurat.

"Seorang penumpang jatuh terkapar sambil memegangi dadanya." Jelas sang pramugari menambahkan. "Tokyo, Air Japan 402 kembali karena keadaan darurat." Ucap captain pilot. Captain tersebut membawa kembali pesawat menuju bandara penerbangan. Pramugari tersebut mematikan telephonenya setelah mendengar aba-aba dari captain pilot, ia berlari menghampiri Naruto yang kini telah jatuh terkapar tidar sadarkan diri.

"Exusme sir.. sir? .. sir?"

Tim medis pun datang dan membawa Naruto pergi dengan kursi roda. Dengan terburu-buru dan perasaan khawatir, tim medis mendorong kursi roda tersebut dengan cepat.

Merasa keadaan sudah aman, Naruto membuka matanya dan loncat dari kursi roda sampai kira-kira jarak diantara mereka ada 1 meter kurang.

Naruto menggerak-gerakkan badan layaknya orang yang sedang berolahraga.

"Okay! Aku tidak apa-apa. Silahkan kembali." Naruto langsung berlari dengan sangat kencang dan konyol setelah mengatakan kata-kata tersebut membuat para tim medis cengo dibuatnya.

"Tunggu..!"

.

.

.

Naruto terus berlari menuruni tangga eskalator, bahkan ia tidak memperdulkan teriakan dan makian dari orang yang telah ditubruknya. Hingga akhirnya ia sampai di luar bandara.

Naruto berjalan mendekati sang supir taksi yang ada di luar.

"Cepat naik ke mobil!" Ucap naruto tegas dengan gaya sok angkuhnya. Sang supir menaikkan sebelah alisnya, namun tidak lama kemudian sang supir pun tersenyum. "Mr. Sabaku, kah?" tanya sang supir. Naruto menggeram kesal "Apa aku harus menuliskan namaku di dahi agar kau mengenaliku?" tanya Naruto balik. "Tidak tuan. Hehe.. mari silahkan masuk."

.

.

.

"Mau ke hotel?" sang supir memecah keheningan dalam perjalanan dengan menanyakan arah tujuan kepada tuannya.

"Aa. Tapi melalui perkomplekan konoha city dulu." Sang supir pun menghela napas mendengarnya.

"Injak gasnya kawan." Tambah Naruto

Naruto menronggoh saku jaketnya dan mengambil telephone berlayar tourchscreen putih miliknya. Ia memijit nomor yang ada dilayar tourch miliknya.

.

.

.

#_#

.

Kriiing... Kriiiing... Kriiiiing...

Seorang pria tampan berambut hitam klimis masih bergelung di dalam selimutnya. Dengan malas ia mengangkat telephone yang sudah mengganggu aktivitas tidurnya. Sebelum mengangkat telephone tersebut, pemuda klimis itu melihat dulu siapa nama penelphonenya.

_Naruto Calling's_

"Ya ada apa, Naruto?"

"Bersiaplah! Aku akan menjemputmu 5 menit lagi."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Alis tebal telephone, Ingat?"

"Oh yeah.. si semangat masa muda itu?"

"Ya! Dia bilang Akira akan datang."

"Apa?"

"Dia bilang datang ke kampus jam 8 di tangki."

Shiranui Sai, nama pemuda klimis tersebut melihat kearah jam,

"Kuso!" geram Sai.

"Cepatlah."

Tututututututut...

Sai bergegas ke kamar mandi, mengambil sikat gigi yang telah diolesi dengan pasta gigi terlebih dahulu dan mengambil sepatunya.

"Ino-chan, ada keadaan darurat. Aku pergi dulu, bye!" ucap Sai terburu-buru. Ino manggap-manggap seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Apa?"

"Hemm.. Hemm"

"Sudahlah nanti saja ceritakan." Sai pun pergi meninggalkan Istrinya.

"Kau melupakan celanamu, Sai-kun!"

Teriak Ino akhirnya, namun percuma karena Sai telah pergi. Ino mendengus kesal karena acara yoganya gagal.

"Huh.. Sai-kun~"

.

.

.

Tidiiiiiiiid

Sai langsung memasuki mobil yang baru saja datang.

"Sekarang kita ke hotel, tuan?" tanya sang supir kembali

"Iya tapi melalui Konoha Imperial Collage of Engeneering." Jawan Naruto tidak lupa dengan cengiran khas saat mengucapkannya. Sang supir menghela napas bosan, "Oke sir." Namun ia tetap menuruti perintahnya.

"Aku lupa kaos kakiku!" Naruto membalikkan kepalanya dan kini menghadap Sai.

"Kau bahkan lupa celanamu, kawan." Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak , sedangkan Sai langsung melihat ke bawah.

"Kuso!" rutuknya.

.

.

.

Mobil yang mereka naiki, kini memasuki kawasan KICE. Mereka berdua turun dari taksi tersebut . Sai menggosok giginya sambil berlari menuju pancuran air.

"Sekarang jemput saudaraku di bandara. Nama belakangnya sama Sabaku!" Naruto pun berlari pergi menuju tangki diikuti oleh Sai dibelakang, mereka menaiki tangga satu-persatu meninggalkan sang supir taksi yang masih loading.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain berdiri pemuda tampan dengan rambut merah bata dan mata jade dengan tato kanji AI yang menghiasi jidatnya bertolak pinggang menahan amarah. "Dimana Taksiku? Kenapa belum datang?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hoi Akira!" teriak Naruto memangil kawannya saat mereka berdua telah sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Oi alis tebal. Dimana Akira?!" tanya Sai kepada Rocklee yang mereka panggil sebagai alis tebal karena memang benar Rocklee memiliki alis yang sangat tebal.

Rocklee tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Welcome, Idiots!"

Ucap Rocklee menyambut kedatangan Naruto dan Sai. Ia mengutak ngatik Handphone Iphone-nya.

"Rum yang sama seperti dulu. Minumlah!" Lee melempar botol rumnya. Dengan sigap Naruto menangkap botol tersebut. Sai merasa kesal karena mendapat perlakuan yang tidak mengenakkan dari Lee. Ia berkacak pinggang.

"Dimana Akira?!" tanya sai dengan perasaan yang amat kesal namun ia tahan.

"Sabar, pertama lihat ini." Rocklee memperlihatkan Iphone miliknya.

Disana terlihat seorang wanita dengan rambut ikal yang mengembang dan di belakang wanita tersebut ada sebuah rumah yang terlihat mewah. "Jangan lihat istrku!" Ucap rocklee memperingatkan. "Tapi lihatlah rumah besar di belakang itu." Naruto dan Sai mengernyitkan alisnya tidak mengerti. "3,5 juta dollar." Tambah Rocklee lagi.

"Ada kolam renang panas, Ruang tamu dengan kayu mapel, dan mobil lambhorgini 6496 baruku. Very past!"

"Hey kenapa kau tunjukkan semua ini pada kita?" Naruto berdecak kesal kepada Rocklee. Rocklee tertawa meremehkan. "Lupa?" Tanya Lee.

Iphone-nya dan kembali memperlihatkan sesuatu yang tertera di layar Iphone tersebut.

"Apa ini?" tanya Rocklee kepada mereka berdua.

"5 september. Ini tanggal hari!" jawab Sai.

Rocklee berjalan mendekati tangki yang sudah sangat berumur. Ia mendorong tangga yang menghalangi sesuatu yang ada dibalik tangki dan mengambil sapu tangan miliknya lalu mengusapkan sapu tanggan miliknya itu ke arah tangki.

_**5 Sept**_

Plashback

"_Aku tantang kamu! Kita akan bertemu lagi setelah 10 tahun! Dihari yang sama tempat yang sama! Kita lihat siapa yang akan lebih sukses! Berani? Ayo taruhan!_

End of Plashback

"Ingat? Aku menantang sibodoh itu! Aku sudah menepati janjiku, Im back!" Rocklee berucap dengan bangganya. Ia tertawa angkuh di hadapan Naruto dan Sai.

PRANG

"Bodoh! Aku batalkan penerbangan! Dia lupa celananya hanya untuk mencari Akira."

Naruto melempar botol Rumnya dengan kasar. Ia menarik kerah kemejanya Rocklee.

"Lima tahun kita sudah mencari, kita tidak tahu entah dia masih hidup atau sudah mati! Dan sekarang kau pikir dia akan muncul karena taruhan bodohmu itu hah?!" Ucap Naruto naik pitam.

Sai mencoba menenangkan Naruto.

"Dia tidak akan datang karena dia... seorang pecundang! Khukhukhu~" lagi-lagi Rocklee membuat Naruto dan Sai naik pitam.

"Sialan! Aku akan patahkan rahangnya!" Geram Naruto sambil mendekati Rocklee namun Sai mencoba untuk menahannya.

"Jadi kenapa kau memanggil kita kesini?" Sai berjalan satu langkah mendekati Rocklee.

"Untuk bertemu Akira." Jawab Rocklee mantap.

"Mari kita lihat pencapaiannya..."

"Jadi kau tahu dimana Akira?" Sai bertanya dengan perasaan yang penuh harap. Rocklee mengangguk mengiyakan.

"He's In Kyoto~" Naruto dan Sai saling pandang. Dan mereka pun saling melempar senyuman.

.

.

.

TobeContinue.

Hellooo? Hehehe ada yang menunggu fic ini kah? Lol XD

Makasih banyak buat yang sudah merepiyu fict aku ... aku tahu ini banyak yang Flagiatnya... tapi da aku teh pengen buat 3 idiots yang versi animenya.. jadi maaf ya buat yang ngerasa ga negh sama fict aku .. fufufu~

Special thanks for :

Rikanagisa, Rikanagisa, NejiHyuga rankI, Kazekage suna no Gaara, Cosplay akatsuki, Uchiha Hafid Tob, Amaterasu861015, Chilla, Karasu Uchiha, Miyoko Kimimori, cebong, Guest, Hoshino Kumiko, Raicchy, yukarindha yoshikuni, Dhe, Hatake kakashi-devil, Chooteisha Yori, Pain The leader akatsuki, Haruno Sakuraa, Haruno Sakuraa, Hinaruto Uzumakihyuga, Sai DesignerLukis, Killerbee-sama, kireiYamanaka Ino, Naruto-JhinchurikiKyubi .

Ditunggu komentar selanjutnya :D ... Chapter depan akan dipublish cepat kalau dapat komentar.. Hahaha XD #evilModeOn


	3. Chapter 3

**NARUTO BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**3 IDIOTS VERSI NARUTO BY MerisChintya97**

**.**

**.**

**Sumarry : **Berkisah tentang 3 mahasiswa teknik mesin di suatu Universitas ternama di jepang KICE (Konoha Imperial Collage of Engineering). Mereka adalah Naruto, Sai dan Akira. Mereka memiliki kisah dan latar belakang yang berbeda untuk masuk ke Universitas tersebut.

**Part Sebelumnya :**

"Bodoh! Aku batalkan penerbangan! Dia lupa celananya hanya untuk mencari Akira!"

"Lima tahun kita sudah mencari. Kita tidak tahu entah dia masih hidup atau sudah mati! Dan sekarang kau pikir dia akan muncul karena taruhan bodohmu itu, hah?"

"Dia tidak akan datang karena dia... seorang pecundang! Khukhukhu~"

"Sialan! Aku akan patahkan rahangnya!"

"jadi kenapa kau memanggil kita kesini?"

"Untuk bertemu Akira." "..Mari kita lihat pencapaiannya.."

"Jadi kau tahu dimana Akira?"

"He's in Kyoto~"

.

.

**.**

**PART III**

**(DLDR)**

Hari ini tepat 10 tahun sejak dendam kesumatnya RockLee di atap kampusnya. Tempat tersebut adalah tempat dimana dulu para idiots (Naruto, Sai dan Akira) berkumpul untuk sekedar nongkrong-nongkrong menghilangkan kepenatan juga untuk melihat kota Tokyo yang terlihat begitu jelas dan indah di atas sini.

.

.

Pada hari itu sama seperti hari sekarang. Yang berbeda hanya tahunnya saja. Pada tanggal 5 september 2003, terwujudlah sebuah janji yang dibuatnya sendiri karena sebuah kekesalan akan kenakalan para Idiots yang mengakali naskah pidato-nya pada sebuah acara penting. Yang seharusnya menjadi sebuah kehormatan bagi Rocklee karena telah bersusah payah meminta seorang dosen sastra yang galaknya minta ampun menerjemahkan naskahnya ke dalam bahasa Jepang kuno yang murni, namun hasilnya dirusak oleh Akira dan Naruto.

.

.

Hari ini, betapa bangga, angkuh dan sombongnya Lee saat tahu kalau-kalau ia lebih berjaya dalam segala bidang dan kekayaan dibandingkan kedua Idiots Naruto dan Sai. Karena belum merasa puas, Lee mengizinkan Naruto dan Sai untuk ikut dengannya dalam rangka mencari Akira untuk menandatangani sebuah surat **"Deklarasi kekalahan."** (=.=)

.

.

**Flashback On**

Dengan entengnya Namikaze Naruto berjalan bersiul-siul, ia hanya membawa sebuah ransel dengan sepasang earphone tersumbat rapih di kedua telinganya. Ia berjalan di sepanjang koridor Universitas ternama yang kini akan menjadi Universitasnya.

Hanya dengan menepuk beberapa pundak para mahasiswa lain yang sedang menggerubuni sebuah papan pengumunan yang mengumumkan dimana letak kau akan diam dalam sebuah asrama yang sudah disediakan, mereka langsung mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang. Dengan cengegesan Naruto berhasil melihat letak asrama dan dengan siapa ia akan tinggal.

**Shimura Sai**

**Akirasendoh Hiroshida**

"Permisi tuan.. Saya Konohamaru! Mau tidak mau kau akan aku antar ke kamarmu dan kau harus membayarku!" Naruto melihat seorang bocah laki-laki yang kurus namun memiliki kulit putih susu yang tidak terurus serta baju kumel dan dekilnya menarik-narik ujung kemeja Naruto.

"Nani..? Itu sih pemaksaan namanya! Tidak mau!" tolak Naruto sambil mencoba kembali menarik kemeja-nya yang masih dengan setia ditarik-tarik olehnya.

"Aku kan tadi sudah bilang! Mau tidak mau ya harus mau! Ayolah 3000yen tidak akan membuatmu menjadi miskin~." Rajuknya. Naruto yang melihat menjadi iba hingga akhirnya ia hanya mampu menganggukan kepalanya membuat bocah tersebut bahagia.

.

.

.

"Cat ini di campur dengan cat ini.. hum warnanya jadi aneh! Ah—" dengan taletan Sai mencoretkan kuasnya di atas kanvas putih. Tidak ada sedikitpun keraguan dalam benaknya kalau hasilnya akan jelek karena tidak di dasari dengan coretan sebuah pensil terlebih dahulu. Bahkan jika dilihat-lihat kini lukisan Sai sudah meyerupai seperti lukisan orang-orang belanda pada masa orde lama.

"Berbaik-baiklah dengannya. Ia orangnya aneh! Dari kemarin kerjaannya hanya berkutat dengan kuas dan cat-cat saja.." Konohamaru menunjuk Sai sebagai orang yang sedang ia bicarakan kepada Naruto.

"HEI! Kau bocah tidak tahu sopan santun! INI ITU SENI TAHU!" Teriak Sai emosi sambil menjulur-julurkan kuasnya pada bocah tersebut, Sai kesal karena mendengar ia disebut sebagai orang aneh.

"Sudahlah sudah.. nah Konohamaru ini bayarannya 5000yen. Kembaliannya ambil saja sana!" Naruto memberikan beberapa uang yang ada di dalam kantung kodok hijaunya kepada Konohamaru. Membuat bocah itu tersenyum senang. "Arigatou! Naruto-niichan emang baik!" Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Terlihat sekali kalau ia tidak senang dipuji karena walau bagaimanapun hampir semua orang tahu kalau Naruto itu orangnya baik.

"Malam ini... pakailah celana terbaikmu.. ospek setiap tahunnya sama. Itu-itu saja! Jadi Ganbatte na~ ingat pakailah celana dalam terbaikmu."

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut Konohamaru lari meninggalkan Naruto dan Sai dalam keadaan tanda tanya.

"Apa maksudnya?"

.

.

.

**000**

Maksud dari "Pakailah celana terbaikmu." Yang diucapkan oleh Konohamaru tadi siang ternyata terjawab sudah. Ternyata memang benar kalau para senior KICE setiap memberikan ospek akan itu itu saja setiap tahunnya. Percis seperti yang diucapkan oleh Konohamaru

"Buka .. buka .. buka .. ayo semuanya buka celana kalian!"

"Nani ? ini sih namanya PORNOGRAFI" Teriak Naruto lantang membuat Suigetsu—sang senior atau orang-orang sering memanggilnya dengan sebutan Sui-senpai itu mendelik tidak suka pada Naruto.

"HEI! Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk membuka seluruh celana kalian! Sisakan celana dalam kalian, bodoh!" geramnya. Namun sepertinya Naruto kurang peka. Ia tetap saja ngotot kalau tindakan yang dilakukan oleh para seniornya ini merupakan aksi PORNOGRAFI.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat buka celanamu!" teriak Kabuto. Pria yang sedari tadi terdiam tenang itu ternyata jengah juga melihat tingkahnya Naruto.

"Tidak mau! Kau saja yang buka celanamu! Lagian ospek bodoh macam apa ini, hah?" Bisik-bisik dari belakang mulai terdengar. Yang lain yang sudah melakukan aktivitas ospek dengan hanya memakai celana dalam saja langsung diam mematung mendengar bentakkan yang Naruto lakukan pada para seniornya. Bogem mentah akan terjadi kalau saja orang yang ditunggu-tunggu tidak datang.

"Hn."

Sepatah kata itu saja mampu membuat semua kaum adam ini mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Santapan baru.. yuhuuuuu... Yakubarai(Syukurlah) kau datang tepat waktu.. sekarang—" Byuuuuuuuuur~ Suigetsu dengan perlahan mengambil secarik kertas tanda pengenal dan tupperware-nya orang tersebut. ia menumpahkan air di dalam tupperwarenya dengan perlahan di celananya sang korban

.

"**Akirasendoh Hiroshida"**

Namun sepertinya pemuda yang disebut sebagai Akira ini tetap dingin tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Yang ada hanya tatapan tajam mematikannya yang Akira tunjukkan membuat Suigetsu bergindik ngeri. "Hei alis tebal! Cepat kemari dan jelaskan padanya apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan!" teriak Suigetsu kepada juniornya. Orang yang dipanggil alis tebal itu pun datang dan menjelaskan dengan menggunakan bahasa inggrisnya. "Hei you must open your pants or mereka akan mengencingimu."

"Mengencingimu.. Buahahahaha—" tawa Suigetsu.

Prok prok prok prok ...

suara tepuk tangan terdengar dari para senior. Mungkin mereka bangga melihat salah satu juniornya membuat malu salah satu siswa yang terlambat datang. Namun sepertinya kebahagiaan mereka sirna begitu saja ketika Akira melesat dengan kecepatan penuh menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan amarah yang begitu besar untuk para seniornya di luar.

BUK BUK BUK

"AKIRASENDOH HIROSHIDA! BUKA PINTUNYA!"

". . ."

"Heh~ baiklah jika itu kemauanmu."

". . ." Masih tidak ada jawaban. Akira dengan kebingungan di dalam sana mencerna dengan baik apa yang dikatakan seniornya itu.

"Jika dalam hitungan 10 kau tidak keluar.. aku akan mengencingi pintumu.. Khekhekhe~"

". . ." Masih tidak ada jawaban. Akira malas menjawabnya. Ia mengacak rambut ravennya kesal. Mata Onyx-nya memandang setiap sudut ruangan. Berharap bisa menemukan sesuatu yang menguntungkan untuknya dan Bingo! Sepertinya Kami-sama mengabulkan keinginannya karena beberapa saat kemudian ide cemerlang muncul di kepalanya.

"Satu.."

". . ." Akira dengan cekatan mematikan tombol lampu yang tadinya ON menjadi OFF. "Dua.."

". . ." Ia menarik kabel lampu yang masih terpasang dengan rapih di tempatnya tanpa takut hal tersebut akan membuatnya tersengat listrik. "Tiga.."

". . ." Ia menggigit sedikit guna melepaskan karet yang melapisi kabel berwarna kuning emas itu. "Empat.."

". . ." Melilitkan kabel tersebut pada penggaris kayu panjang yang berhasil ia temukan di atas meja belajar. "Lima.."

". . ." Akira kembali mencari sesuatu yang ia anggap masih bisa bermanfaat untuk melakukan aksinya ini. "Enam.."

". . ." Akira kembali mendapatkan keberuntungan. Ia mengambil sendok yang di dalam gelas kopi, sebelum menggabungkannya Akira membersihkannya terlebih dahulu dengan kaos yang entah milik siapa. "Tujuh.." kekehan meremehkan dari para junior yang menentang ospek gila ini mulai terdengar. Saat Suigetsu membalikan badannya untuk memarahi orang yang telah mentertawakannya, Semua menjadi kembali hening. "Delapan.."

". . ." Akira akhirnya melilitkan sendok tersebut bersama dengan penggaris kayu panjang dan itu cukup rapih. "Sembilan.." WAHAHAHA! Tawa membahana. Namun seketika menjadi kembali sunyi. "Sepuluh..!" Akira pun menyalakan kembali tombol lampunya menjadi ON. Ia membawa hasil karyanya ke bawah pintu yang memiliki sekat kosong. Dan Akira hanya menunggu reaksinya.

"AISHH! Hontoni.." Suigetsu membuka celanannya dan mengeluarkan cairan Urine-nya ke pintu, namun kejadian selanjutnya membuat semua orang tercengang.

**Bletzzzzzzzz**

"KYAAAAAAAAAA—" Suigetsu membelalakan matanya. Suatu aliran listrik berhasil menyetrum dan membuat alat vitalnya sakit.

**Cklek**

Pintu pun terbuka dan nampaklah seorang pemuda tampan berwajah dingin dengan tatapan mematikan miliknya membuat para senior yang ada di dekatnya mundur dan lari terbirit-birit. Dengan cuek dan tidak ambil pusing, Akira berjalan melewati beberapa orang yang menatapnya benci, iri serta kagum karena begitu berani melawan para senior mereka yang terbilang sadis itu. Akira keluar hanya untuk mengambil Tupperwarenya dan kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Kalian tahu? Air garam merupakan konduktor listrik yang bagus. Fisika kelas 8. Kita sudah mempelajarinya dan Akira mengaplikasikannya dengan baik.

.

.

.

**TOBECONTINUE**

**A/N: **Hallo semuanyaaaaaa #Nyengir ,,, maaf udah mentelantarkan fict yang satu ini :( beneran tidak bermaksud kok hanya saja aku itu bingung cara mendeskripsikannya supaya berbeda dengan yang asli tapi memiliki tujuan yang sama ... AH! Sebelumnya terimakasih banyak buat yang sudah mereview Fict aku yang ini :D Hontouni ARIGATOU ... Part selanjutnya sepertinya sudah akan selesain dibuat, jadi minta reviewnya yaaaaaa^^

NEXT ?

Salam Hangat

**_MerisChintya97_**


End file.
